Episode 300.f Bubble Guppies: My Bubble Guppy Girl! (Part 6)
Plot 11 year old Oona Shaskan is obsessed with death. Her mother is dead, and her father runs a funeral parlor. She is also in love with her English teacher, and joins a poetry class over the summer just to impress him. Nonny Pirruccello, her best friend, is "allergic to everything", and sticks with Oona despite her hangups. When Oona's father hires Ms. Jenny, a makeup expert, in his funeral parlor, and begins to fall in love with her, Oona is outraged and does everything in her power to split them up. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Oona as (Vada Sultenfuss) *Nonny as (Thomas James Sennett) *Mr. Shaskan as (Harry Sultenfuss) *http://bubbleguppies.wikia.com/wiki/Miss_Jenny%7CMiss Jenny as (Shelly DeVoto) *Oona's grandma as (Gramoo) *Mr. Grouper as (Mr. Bixler) *Mr. Shapero as Phil Sultenfuss *Molly as Judy *Deema as Girl #1 *Olivia as Girl #2 *Tobias as Boy #1 *Gil as Boy #2 *Goby as Boy #3 *Mr. Pirruccello as Mr. Sennett *Mrs. Pirruccello as Mrs. Sennett *Mr. Grumpfish as Danny DeVoto *The Big Bad Wolf as (Ralph) *Dr. Clark as (Dr. Welty) *Nurseas (Nurse Randall) *Archaeologist as (Policeman) *Crabs , Lobsters , Snails as (Other characters) Information *Genres: Drama, Family, Romance *Rating: PG for little romance, little violence, some cursing, a bit of drugs, and many sad/scary scenes. *Type of flim: Coming-of-age. *Love Couples: Oona x Nonny, Oona x Mr. Grouper, Harry x Miss. Jenny. Trivia *This is based on the 1991 movie "My Girl." You can read about on Wikipedia or IMDb *There are regular and fanon characters in this story. Story Start of Part 6. (Scene: Oona's house) (A police snail comes to the house to tell Harry what happened to Nonny. Harry is distressed.) (Scene: Oona's bedroom) (Oona is feeding her goldfish. Harry enters the room.) Harry: Hi Oona. Oona: Hi. Harry: What are you doing? Oona: Feeding my fish. Harry: Is that the fish you won at the carnival? Oona: Yes. Harry: He's getting big. (There is a sad pause.) Harry: Oona, come here and sit down for a minute. (She goes and sits next to him.) Harry: Oona, something happened to Nonny last night, he stepped on a beehive. (Oona starts to get worried.) Oona: I told him not to tease those bees. Did he get stung? (Harry nods his head yes.) Oona: Maybe I should go over and yell at him. Harry: No sweetheart, you can't. (Oona looks very worried.) Oona: Why not? Harry: He was allergic to bees. (Oona is now extremely worried.) Oona: He's okay isn't he? (Harry shakes his head no. He is close to tears.) Harry: There were just too many of 'em. (Oona's eyes fill with tears. She closes her eyes as she has lost her only true and best friend in the world.) (Scene: Dr. Clark's building) (Oona runs up the stairs. She is really sad.) Oona: Dr. Clark?! Dr. Clark?! (Oone runs straight to his office.) Dr. Clark: Oona, what's wrong sweetheart? Oona: I can't breathe, I'm suffocating. Dr. Clark: Oh, wait relax now, let me look, let me look, come up here and we'll have a look. (He lifts Oona up onto the bed.) Oona: It hurts, it hurts so bad, make it stop. Dr. Clark: What hurts Oona? Oona: The bee stings! I can't breathe! (Scene: Oona's house) (Harry and Marty bring Nonny's body into the house on a stretcher. Miss. Jenny goes upstairs to bring food to Oona. Oona is in her room curled up like a ball.) Miss. Jenny: Oona? I'm leaving some food for you by the door, in case you get hungry. (Oona stays how she is. The doorbell rings. Miss. Jenny answers it to find Molly.) Miss. Jenny: Hi. Molly: Hi, is Oona home? Miss. Jenny: Yes she is, but she's very upset, so she's not seeing anyone. Molly: Oh, I'm Molly, I go to school with her, I wanted to tell her I'm sorry about Nonny. Miss. Jenny: Well maybe she'll feel better in a couple of days. Molly: Will you tell her I came by? Miss. Jenny: Sure. Molly: Thank you. Bye. Miss. Jenny: Bye. (Miss. Jenny closes the door.) (Crabs, lobsters, and snails are entering the funeral room for Nonny's funeral.) Reverand Pronto: Hi Harry. Harry: Ahh, Reverand Pronto Pronto: The Pirruccellos want to thank you for taking care of things so quickly. (The room is filling up. Nonny is laying in the coffin. Upstairs, Miss. Jenny decides to visit Oona. She knocks on the door.) Miss. Jenny: Oona? I see you took your tray in. (Oona is in her room watching crabs, lobsters, and snails dressed in black coming in from her window.) Miss. Jenny: Maybe you should come down for the funeral, sometimes it helps. Oona? (Scene: Harry's office) (Harry is reading a paper. Miss. Jenny walks in.) Miss. Jenny: She won't come out. It's been a whole day. You have to do something Harry. Harry: The funeral's starting. (Miss. Jenny is emotional.) Miss. Jenny: Open your eyes, she's 11 years old! Her only friend in the world is dead. Harry: I know that, but what do you want from me? Miss. Jenny: Stop hiding Harry, you run Harry. When I first came here, the idea of working with dead people, didn't exactly thrill me, but when I saw a family lived here, I thought, "If I'm living without a family, at least I can work with one, and maybe once in a while I'll be invited in for supper." Harry: Yeah, and when those suppers are disrupted because there's a car crash, or there's a fire, or a little boy steps on a beehive. Miss. Jenny: I'm not asking you to stop feeling for those people. But life isn't just death Harry, don't ignore the living, especially your daughter. (Marty comes in.) Marty: Excuse me Harry, Miss. Jenny, the minister's about to begin. Harry: Thank you Marty. (Miss. Jenny leaves.) (Scene: Funeral room) (Pronto goes up to the front.) Pronto: We are here to honor Nonny Pirruccello. He was born, May 7 1961, in Madison, Pennsylvania, and he was survived by his loving parents, Charles and Susan Pirruccello...... (Oona slowly makes her way out of her bedroom.) Pronto: The family has asked me to say a few words before we proceed. No words that I could say, would begin to describe the loss and grieving, one word that keeps ringing in my ear is Why?. Why would God choose to take this little boy from us? I can't give you an answer to that question, but I can tell you that God has chosen Nonny for some very specialreason, we must find solace in knowing that Nonny is now in God's care. In that face, there is no sorrow such as... (Oona is now on the stairs slowly going down. She stops on a stair where she can see Nonny's body in the coffin and she starts to cry. She slowly goes to the funeral room.) Pronto: ....disciples began to chastise them, and Jesus said "Let the children come to me, do not hinder them, for the Kingdom of God belongs to such as these. (He sees Oona come in and walk up to the front of the room.) Pronto: He laid his hands on their heads before he left that place, let us pray in silence. (Oona makes her way up to the coffin and speaks to Nonny's dead body as she is crying. Nonny's eyes are closed. He isn't wearing his googles and there are bee stings on his face.) Oona (crying): Wanna go tree climbing Nonny? His face hurts, and where is his googles? He can't see without his googles! Put his googles on! (Harry and Miss. Jenny notice and try to pull her away.) Oona (is crying hard): Put on his googles! He was gonna be an acrobat! Harry: He's gone sweetheart. He's gone! Oona: Get away, get away! (She breaks free from their grips and runs out of the house. Harry and Miss. Jenny are close behind.) (Scene: Outside) (Oona runs out of the house. Harry follows trying to get her to stop.) Harry: Oona wait! Oona! Oona! (He stop running and watches. Oona runs away from the house and down the street. She arrives at Mr. Grouper's house.) Mr. Grouper: Oona! I was just on my way to your house. Are you all right? I'm so sorry about Nonny. (Oona covers her ears and starts singing "Do Wah Diddy Diddy!" to herself.) Mr. Grouper: Okay, okay we don't have to talk about him, Oona, Oona we don't have to talk about him, it's okay. We won't talk about him all right? Oona (crying): Martin and Sandy say I should tell people what I feel. (Mr. Grouper nods in agreement.) Mr. Grouper: Come here, sit down over here. (They sit on his porch.) (Oona is still very upset.) Oona: Mr. Grouper, (There is an emotional pause.) Oona: I love you. Mr. Grouper: Oh, Oona... Oona: I love you like my dad loves Miss. Jenny. I wanna live here. (Mr. Grouper takes it all in.) Mr. Grouper: I think your Dad would miss you. Oona: No he wouldn't, I can't go home. (A big orange fish a lot like Mr. Grouper is at the front door.) Female Orange Fish: I'll be ready in a second, I just can't seem to find my other earring.... Mr. Grouper: Mrs. Grouper, this is Oona. (Mrs. Grouper crouches down by Oona.) Mrs. Grouper: Oona, hi, I'm really sorry. Mr. Grouper: Could you just give us a minute? Mrs. Grouper: Yeah. (Mrs. Grouper goes back inside.) Oona: Who's that? Mr. Grouper: That's Mrs. Grouper. (There is a short pause.) Mr. Grouper: She and I are gonna be married this fall. (When Oona hears it she shakes her head and starts backing away.) Oona: No.... Mr. Grouper: I...I was gonna bring her to class next week. I wanted to hear your poem. Oh Oona, please honey I cared for him too, Oona please! (He tries to get her to stay.) Oona: Get away from me! (She breaks free of him and she runs down the road.) Mr. Grouper: Oona, Oona sweetheart don't..... (Scene: Weeping willow) (Oona is up in the tree trying to go high. She starts remembering some times with Nonny.) Oona (memories): Why do you think people wanna get married? Nonny (memories): When you get old, you just have to. (Oona takes out the photo with her mother.) Nonny (memories): Who's that with your dad? Oona (memories): It's my mother. Nonny (memories): I'm gonna be an acrobat when I grow up. (There is a small pause.) Nonny (memories): Oona, would you think of me? Well if you don't get to marry Mr. Grouper. Oona (memories): Now we're blood brothers for life. (Oona swings on a branch.) (Scene: Oona's house) (A police lobster walks up to the house and rings the doorbell. Miss. Jenny answers it.) Police Lobster: Miss. Jenny, I'm sorry but we haven't found her yet. Miss. Jenny: It's dark, she can't be alone in the dark. Police Lobster: We'll keep looking. Miss. Jenny: We, no, we've been looking since this morning, her teacher called, and he said that she went there first..... Police Lobster: I know, I know you told us. Miss. Jenny: But I.... (She is cut off as the front door opens and Oona walks in still kind of shaken.) Miss. Jenny; Oona, are you okay? (Oona nods her head yes.) Miss. Jenny: Oh god. (She hugs Oona.) (Scene: Oona's bedroom) (Miss. Jenny is brushing Oona's hair on her bed.) Oona: I should have told Nonny that he was my best friend. Miss. Jenny: I'm sure he knew. (She puts a nightie on Oona.) Oona: Miss. Jenny, I stole some money from your cookie jar, to pay for the writing class. (Miss. Jenny ponders what Oona said.) Miss. Jenny: It's okay sweetheart. Oona: I'll pay it back, besides, I don't think I'll ever go to class again. Miss. Jenny: I'll tell you what, you dedicate your first book to me, and we'll forget about the whole thing. Oona: I will I promise. Miss. Jenny: Okay, get in to bed. (Oona gets into bed and stretchs her arms out to Miss. Jenny for a hug. They both hug. Oona has finally accepted Miss. Jenny.) Miss. Jenny: Goodnight. Oona: Goodnight. (Miss. Jenny goes downstairs. Harry comes into the house. Miss. Jenny is sitting on the stairs.) Miss. Jenny: She's in. (Harry goes up to Oona's bedroom. He kisses Oona and starts to leave.) Oona: Did I kill my mother? Harry: What? Oona: The bees killed Nonny, and I killed my mother. Harry: No, no. (He pulls a chair up the bed and sits on it.) Harry: No sweetie that wasn't your fault, things like that aren't anybody's fault, it just happened. (Oona pulls out the photo from under her pillow.) Oona: I found this. Harry: I forgot about that picture, where did you find it? Oona: In the garage. Harry: Ahh, that little Chevy was your mother's favorite car. Oona: What was my mama like? Harry: She was pretty, and kind, she had your eyes. Oh boy did she love to laugh. Sometimes when you laugh, you sound just like her. Oona: Really? Harry: Uh-huh. You know what your mother did when she found out she was gonna have you? She came home and painted this whole room pink. She was so sure she was gonna have a little girl. Oona: Do you miss her? Harry: Yes, I did, very much for a long time, and even now, I get a little sad when I think of a pretty flower or a sunset that your mother would have liked. Oona: I think every time I see a climbing tree I'll think of Nonny. Harry: That's good, memories are good sweetheart. Oona, I'm sorry; I was trying to keep it from you, I just couldn't. You're a good girl, and I want you to be happy; don't be an old grump like me. (Oona puts the picture under her pillow. Harry kisses her goodnight and gets up to leave.) Harry: Seeya in the morning. (He begins to leave.) Oona: Daddy, it's not so bad to be like you. (Harry listens and exits the room.) (Scene: Cafe) (Oona and Harry are there. Harry is eating and Oona is talking to someone. Mrs. Pirruccello is walking by and sees Harry. She knocks on the window. Harry notices and goes outside to talk to her.) Harry: Mrs. Pirruccello, how are you doing? Mrs. Pirruccello: Some days I think I'll be okay, others, well I have to force myself even to get out of bed, I know it's crazy, but sometimes I think he's just away at summer camp. How's Oona? Harry: Oh she's doing much better. Ahh she's just inside. (He walks to the entrance.) Harry (calling): Oona! (Oona hears and comes outside.) Oona: Mrs. Pirruccello. (She runs over and hugs Mrs. Pirruccello.) Mrs. Pirruccello: Oona. I've been wanting to come over to see you. (She reaches into her purse and pulls out Oona's mood ring.) Mrs. Pirruccello: Nonny had this on him, I thought you might like to have it. (Oona puts on the mood ring. There is something different about it. Instead of black, the ring is blue!) Mrs. Pirruccello: You were such a good friend to him, I hope you'll still come by and visit me. Oona: I will, I promise. (Mrs. Pirruccello looks at Harry like she is saying good-bye and turns to go.) Oona: Mrs. Pirruccello. (She turns around to look at Oona.) Oona: Nonny will be all right, my mother will take care of him. Mrs. Pirruccello: Thank you Oona. (She turns around and goes home.) (Scene: Summer writing class) (Mr. Grouper is teaching his last class.) Mr. Grouper (reading): Encased in talent, like a uniform, the rank of every poet, is well known. They can amaze us like a thunderstorm, or die so young, or live for years alone. My advice to you on our last class, be a thunderstorm. Martin: What exactly do you mean by that? Mr. Grouper: I mean, be dangerous (At the back of the room, Oona enters. Her purple hair is now straight down in the back instead of pigtails and she is holding her poem.) Mr. Grouper: And unpredictable. And make a lot of noise. (He notices Oona is there.) Mr. Grouper: Oona. (The crabs, lobsters, and snails hug her.) Martin: Hey, we missed you man! Gimme a hug! (They hug and Oona goes to the front of the room by Mr. Grouper.) Mr. Grouper: I was hoping you'd stop by today. (Oona and Mr. Grouper hug.) Oona: I can't stay, I just came to read my poem. Mr. Grouper: We'd love to hear it. (Oona looks at her paper and starts to read.) Oona (reading): Weeping willow with your tears running down, Why do you always weep and frown, Is it because he left you one day, Is it because he could not stay, On your branches he would swing, Do you long for the happiness that they would bring, He found shelter in your shade, He thought his laughter would never fade, Weeping willow stop your tears, There is something to calm your fears, You think death as if you forever part, But I know he'll always be in your heart. (There is a long pause as everyone sinks it in. It is silent.) (Scene: Outside the school) (Oona leaves the school and finds Molly who is waiting for her.) Oona: Hi Molly. Molly: Hi Oona. (They both get their bikes and ride away from the school.) Oona (thoughts): Things are a little better these days; I finally swallowed that chicken bone, Molly and I are gonna be in the same home room and the republican party just re-nominated Mr. Nixon. (Oona and Molly ride their bikes down the street and into the town. Oona has found a new best friend and her life is better.) The End! Recap Harry tells Oona about Nonny's death. When Oona hears it, she is devastated. She stays in her room curled up in a ball for a day. Miss. Jenny leaves food for Oona. She tells Harry not to ignore Oona all the time like he does. Oona goes down to Nonny's funeral. She talks to his corpse denying that he is dead. She runs away to Mr. Grouper's house where she confesses her love and discovers he is getting married. Heartbroken and even more upset, she runs away to the weeping willow where she remembers times with Nonny. That night, she goes back home. She apologizes to Miss. Jenny for stealing her money. Miss. Jenny accepts it. Oona finally accepts Miss. Jenny and has learned to love her. Harry tells Oona that her mother died in childbirth and it wasn't her fault she died. Despite her sadness for Nonny's death, it has helped her. Oona realizes the true meaning of death and doesn't believe she is dying anymore. Nonny's mom gives Oona her mood ring. It is blue instead of black. Oona reads her poem at the last writing class. She becomes best friends with Molly and her life is now better. Category:Stories